


Technicolor

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where only the onces who found their soulmate see colors, there are two boys who are destined for eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let there be color

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, this won't be too long and it will get fluffy. I hope you like it and im sorry if my english/grammar sucks, im not native speaking

At 11.34 exactly his world turned from grey to technicolor. He didn't know who was the one who touched him, he had felt fingers softly touch his but he didn't see who it was. “Mark are you okay?” his friends looked at him while he was staring out the window.  
“yeah yeah, just tired, gotta get out next stop.” Mark took in de colourful scene, the leaves on the trees were ranging from yellow to orange to bright red. The sky was the prettiest shade of blue. Teachers in school told them what colours everything was but it seemed an abstract concept when you can't see them.

They got off at the next stop and on the station Mark saw the prettiest colour he could imagine. It was a bright green hairdo that was walking away from him, the boy seemed a bit distracted by his environment just like Mark was. “Mark why are you acting so weird, something happen?” Bob looked at him with a frown but smiled when he realised, “it happened.”   
Mark felt his cheeks burn but didn't look at Bob's eyes, he was still staring at the boy who was walking away. Mark was pretty sure that wasn't a natural haircolour. Wade was clapping in his hands, “we need to get him to a mirror!”

Mark was looking at himself in a bathroom mirror, his hair was black just like his facial hair, his skin was tan and his cheeks were still a bit pink from blushing. He stared in his own eyes, “wow.” They had a deep brown colour. His fingers touched every inch of his face until he focused on the coloured veins in his arms, the world seemed so new and beautiful now.

On the train ride home he saw people who obviously weren't seeing colors yet, some of them dressed in completely black clothes but others were wearing clothes with screaming colours that didn't match at all.  
Mark tries not to giggle because it wasn't a thing they could help, they didn't know.  
Suddenly he saw the green haired guy standing in front of him, it saw somebody he had seen many times before but in colour he looked stunning, the green of his hair was vibrant and the blue of his eyes was like a gem.

The boy was also staring at Mark, taking in his appearance, it made mark a little bit uncomfortable to be stared at but it also gave him a chance to look at the guy.  
Apparently they both had to get off at the same stop, they stood next to each other at the door. “you were staring at me.” the boy looked out of the window while he said that. “sorry, i well i just sorry.” Mark stuttered and got out when the train stopped. The boy chuckled and was walking next to him, “i stared at you to.”   
“i can see colours since this morning and well you are you know, colourful.” Mark tried not to stutter anymore. The boy stopped walking, “do you know what time?” his eyes were wide. “uh well yeah 11.34” Mark bit his lip and wondered why the boy wanted to know, he obviously already saw colours before today, how could be know how his hair was otherwise.

It was silent for a short time when they were walking. “me too, i saw colours again at 11.34.” the boy turned his head sideways to look at Mark’s face. His words were swirling around in Mark’s head, “again?” The boy suddenly looked straight ahead, “painful story, well uhm, so do you want to drink some coffee with me tomorrow?” Mark nodded as answer but realised that the boy won’t see it, “yes i will, uh what is your name?’ Mark stopped walking and held out his hand. “Mark.” The boy stopped and took Mark’s hand, “Jack.”


	2. getring to know eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "please tell me things about you because i can’t stop thinking about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the next chapter  
> I tried my best but it is possible there are mistakes my spellcheck wont pick up. Dont be to hard on me, im still learning

Mark enjoyed the last part he had to walk alone, he stared at all the colors and how they changed when the sun set. Even the glass in the windows of his flat had colours and he softly touched them. The world was so much brighter, so much more alive now.  
When he was inside he saw that a lot of things he had were a nice shade of dark blues and whites. Mark smiled while he wanted to dial his mother’s phone to thank her. But his eye fell on the back window, it had a good view on the sunset and he was speechless, the sky had so many colors at the same time.

Jack’s words were swirling in his head again, had the boy seen colours before? Mark rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. He seemed fairly young, it seemed unfair to Mark that he had lost a soulmate already.  
It wasn’t a secret in their world that people can have more than just one soulmate, some people don’t even see all the colours until they found them all, like their life was a sick game of pokemon.  
His heart skipped a beat when he thought about Jack’s face, he wondered if this was the feeling that came with it all. Mark knew he needed to see Jack soon because he felt like going crazy all of a sudden.

“Hey.” “Hey.” They were both standing at the train station again. Jack smiled while brushing a hand through his green hair, “ready for some coffee?” 

Mark nodded and yawned softly, “sorry, i had a long day, you are not boring or anything.” 

Jack laughed when mark started to ramble, “no offence taken, i didn’t see you on the train this morning so i thought you had to go really early.” 

He suddenly caught Mark’s fingers with his and it made Mark blush. Jack just smiled, Mark never felt better.

“Two latte macchiatos please.” Mark had ignored Jack’s attempts to pay for himself and bought them both coffee. Jack sat down at a table in a corner, Mark looked at the place, it was cozy and the chairs were purple.   
He sat down across from Jack and smiled, “please tell me things about you because i can’t stop thinking about you.” 

Jack straightened a bit and first muttered, “well that feeling never fades.” He shook his head shortly, ”Well i’m Jack, im originally from Ireland like you can here, i'm 21 and i have seen colors from when i was 15 until 19.” He looked at Mark with cautious eyes, maybe he was scared that mark would get up and walk away for ever. 

“name’s Mark, i'm slightly older 25, i never saw colours until yesterday and now i can’t get you out of my head and i don’t know if that is normal. I like to play video games and i wonder if you want to play some with me. I also thought about how you said that you can see colours again and i'm curious what your story is but i am also a little bit scared. ” Mark rubbed the back of his neck. Jack smiled and seemed pleased that Mark wasn’t running away. He reached over the table and caught mark’s free hand, “I will tell you some day.”

“Your hair was one of the first things i saw in colour and it was so vibrant, i loved it instantly.” Mark put his hand over his mouth. It felt like he was rambling all afternoon. They were walking to his house to play some videogames and he wanted to share his beautiful view of the sunset with Jack. 

“The first thing i saw was a red flower, i believe a poppy.” Jack took Mark’s hand away from his mouth, “also I like it when you ramble, please keep doing it.”

“I’ll keep on rambling then, you know your eyes seem like an ocean sometimes, so deep and all.” Mark bit his lip and felt a blush on his cheeks. 

“I had a lovely night, thanks you. I'm going to visit Ireland so i won't be here, i’ll miss you.” Jack pressed a kiss on Mark's cheek, “i love being with you.”

Mark didn't know what to say, his face was bright red, “i..i- ill see you when you are back.”


	3. Through sadness and happiness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want to stay here tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the new chapter, i promise the next one will be fluffy  
> Apparently my H button is broken so 9/10 times it won't type the letter D:

Two weeks later Jack was standing at his door, his hair was messy and bags were visible under his eyes. Mark gasped softly, “you look like death.”

“can i come in, i need to tell you a story.” Jack’s hands seemed to tremble. Mark took his hand in his. He lead him to the couch and felt so concerned that he might explode.

Jack sat across from him and spoke softly:“I found my first soulmate when i was 15, she was a girl in my grade and she liked folding paper cranes. Sounds silly right but it was the first thing we did together as soulmates, i still can’t really do it. But i get distracted. Our relationship was purely platonic, she was asexual and we never had the need to do thing, we kissed once to try and see if it would work but that was it.  
I was happy with her and she always was with me until we were in an accident. I was driving when a car drove through a red light, the car hit at the passenger side. Everything went dark. I woke up in the hospital and all the colours were gone. Ofcourse i panicked. My ma told me she died in the car. I couldn’t even say goodbye, the last thing i saw of her was her laughing when i told her the stupidest joke. She had laughed and somebody crashed into us.” Jack’s eyes were filled with tears. 

Mark didn’t know what to say or how to respond. He wanted to ask if it hurt Jack himself, if he was okay, if it still hurted. Mark spoke softly, “does it hurt? Did you feel a-a part of you missing?” his eyebrows creased in a worried look.

Jack took Mark’s hand in his and whispered, “it does in the beginning, it hurts most when you are alone and thinking about everything, now it is just a small sting in my heart that hurts sometimes.”  
Mark nodded although he didn’t really know the feeling, “i'm sorry i asked about it.”

“it is okay, you should know. It is the reason why i am who i am.” Jack was holding onto Mark's hand like it was a buoy. Mark pulled the boy closer to him and held him. Jack sank into the embrace and rest his head again Mark's chest. 

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Mark whispered in Jack's ear, his heart almost beat out of his chest. Jack just nodded against Mark's chest.

Jack was softly snoring next to Mark, his fingers were tangled in Mark’s hair and his leg was positioned between Mark’s. Mark had woken up a couple minutes before and he was afraid to move because he didn’t want to wake Jack. His heart was beating out of his chest while his skin was burning. He was happy in this moment. After a while he felt Jack stir.

“Good Morning” Jack’s groggy voice made his skin tingle. 

“Hey” Mark turned his head towards Jack and smiled. The boy noticed how he was clinging to Mark’s body and tried to untangle himself. While doing that his fingers accidentally tugged on Mark’s hair which caused mark to moan softly.

“shit, sorry.” Jack sat up a bit and carefully loosened his fingers from Mark’s floof. Mark’s cheeks never felt hotter than in that moment, he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and cuddled him. Jack chuckled softly because he had just heard Mark moan.

“I can’t help it, stop laughing.” Mark tried to hide his red face against Jack’s chest. He became mesmerized with his heartbeat. It sounded like a fluttering hummingbird. Mark looked up at Jack’s face and saw the boy blush too. He moved his hand towards Jack's face and his fingers traced his jaw. Jack's cheek filled his palm and the boy closed his eyes. Mark looked at every inch of his face, contemplating if he should kiss him. In the end he just pulled jack close again and rested their foreheads against each other.


	4. stars and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like to think we are special"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey  
> New chapter for you guys .  
> I want to thank my beta Roosterbytes for checking my english. I hope it is okay now.
> 
> Hooe you guys like it :3

“Come, I’ll take you to one of my favorite spots.” Mark pulled Jack outside after they put on thick jackets, the sky was clear and their breath blew clouds into the air.

They were driving in Mark’s car, he decided that he wanted to show Jack one of his favorite places in the world. He parked the car and smiled in Jack’s direction. The boy was looking out the window, down below they could see the lights of the city. Mark got out and waited for Jack to do the same. The city seemed to glow in the background.

“Come.” Mark took Jack's hand in his and walked up the hill with him. The city was radiating light. Mark sat down at the top of the hill, the grass tickled between his fingers.The warmth of Jack’s body next to him made his mind race to dirty places again.

“Wow look at the stars.” Jack flopped down on his back and pointed up, “There are so many stars out there, man I love space.” He took a deep breath moved his arms around to point out different constellations. 

Mark looked up and smiled, this was the reason he loved to come here, it’s peaceful and beautiful. It was a place he could enjoy the beauties of life without seeing colours. He turned to look at Jack and saw the stars reflecting in his eyes. He loved how the boy made up new constellations with random stars, Mark looked up again and saw the pictures Jack painted in the sky.

“I'm going to kiss you.” Mark hovered over Jack and softly pressed his lips on the boy’s. His eyes fluttered shut after he saw Jack's close. A second later he felt cold fingers tangle in his hair. In that moment Mark felt the happiest he ever felt in his life. He intertwined his fingers with Jack’s and stroked his hand with his thumb. The boys held on to each other like every moment could be their last.

It was just a couple weeks later, the days were getting shorter every day and Jack got busier with his schoolwork. Mark felt lonely when Jack wasn’t with him, but he knew that the boy had his own life and his own things. Sometimes Mark felt selfish for wanting to be with Jack all the time but then he remembered that was how Jack was also feeling about him. He sat down on the windowsill and looked outside, most of the leaves were on the ground now. The ground was covered in a thick layer of the golden snow.  
Mark was fiddling with his phone and decided to text Jack.  
 _Hey are you still busy? X mark_

He didn't have to wait long for a response. Jack was probably sitting with his phone in his hand.  
 _Done, im coming your way <3 xJack_

Mark smiled and blushed a little bit when he looked at his phone. Winter was coming and he wanted to cuddle with Jack for warmth. He couldn't imagine a life without his soulmate anymore, sometimes it scared him how they seemed to be connected. Sometimes when Jack had a bruise Mark could feel it on his own body and when Mark nicked his fingers once while cooking Jack was the one who yelped first. It wasn’t a thing that happened normally, he actually never heard of it before and google couldn’t help him either.

 

“Hello love.” Jack dropped next to Mark on the windowsill, he kissed his cheek and smiled. He rested his head on Mark’s shoulder.

 

“Do you ever wonder why we feel each other’s pain?” Mark looked at Jack with dark eyes, he wanted to have this conversation before he would kiss the boy next to him.

“I like to think we’re special.” Jack smiled and stared at him with soft eyes. He stroked Mark’s face softly with trembling fingers. Mark pulled him on his lap, his hand stroked Jack's back.

“You’re always special to me, you silly.” Mark stroked his hand through Jack’s hair and kissed the tip of his nose, “We are special, I know it.”


	5. Bruises and cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I could never see the colour brown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Roosterbytes again for checking my english <3

Mark felt the hurt just when it happened. He was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. It dropped to the ground. He slowly collapsed and whimpered on the ground, a sharp pain shot through his head.  
He dialed his phone and held it close to his ear.

“IT’S JACK, HE’S HURT.” He managed to yell. Tears were streaking down his face. A new sharp pain coursed through his stomach.

“Mark calm down, where is he?” Bob’s voice was calm and serious. 

“He’s got to be at the train-station, please, please help him.” Mark was sobbing, partly from the pain but also because he was scared about Jack’s safety.

Suddenly the world flickered between colour and grey. His heart almost stopped, his phone dropped to the ground. Everything went black after that.

When he woke up the world seemed to be glitching. Some colours were off, others were completely gone, but everything had a green undertone even the grey. He swallowed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Bob’s face hanging over his.

“They took him to the hospital, are you okay?” Bob still sounded calm, but Mark knew it was because he needed to be to prevent Mark from freaking out completely. 

“Is he okay?” Mark tried to stand up but he felt like he was stabbed multiple times. His head was thumping and the colours were all weird. 

“Critical. I’ll take you to the hospital.” Bob helped Mark get up but Mark could see in his eyes that he wondered what happened with Mark and how he knew.

“No sir, you can’t go in even if he’s your soulmate.” The nurse looked at him sternly. He wanted to yell at her but chose not to. The colours were not getting better. Mark wondered if Jack had seen this or if he missed it because he was unconscious when his first soulmate died. He suddenly hoped Jack had missed it all. He sat down in a chair and felt lost. His hands covered his face as he tried to calm down. His body still hurt.

“He’s stable.” The nurse from before touched his shoulder softly. Mark looked up at her face and saw the colours were still messed up, his heart was almost pounding out of his chest. He got up and walked to the room they had put Jack in. From all the weird colours, the green of Jack’s hair was the weirdest, it seemed to glow.

Mark took Jack's hand in his and held on to it for dear life. “Can you hear me?” Mark swallowed when Jack didn't react at all. He pressed Jack's fingers against his mouth and whispered softly that he loved him. The fingers slightly twitched but the boy stayed motionless in his bed.

When Mark was in the little hospital shop buying a magazine the green dropped from his vision. He immediately panicked and dropped everything to run back to Jack's room. Nurses wouldn't let him inside anymore and he had to wait outside, pacing around. 

“Mark.” Mark woke suddenly when somebody touched his arm, Jack was softly calling his name. The first thing he saw was that the colours seemed normally albeit a bit lighter than normal. Tears sprung in his eyes, “You’re alive.”

Jack nodded slowly, his fingers caressed Mark’s arm, “I feel horrible, you?” Mark just nodded as response and sat closer to Jack's bed. 

“I thought you were going to die. I kept losing colours and I was so worried you wouldn't make it.” It had been silent for a long time when they just looked at each other until Mark decided to share his worries. His hands stroked through Jack’s green hair.

“I always knew, I always knew she wasn't going to be the only one.” Jack almost cried when he did his own confessions. Mark looked at his face with a worried look.  
“I could never see the colour brown.”

Until Jack could go home he never talked about his previous soulmate although Mark was so curious for more. He never pressed the case because he saw how much it hurt Jack. 

“Her name was Jessie and she saw all her colours perfectly. I never told her that I missed colours. I never felt polyamorous so I always had a feeling we wouldn't end well. But I was just a kid back then and I didn't know what would come and how I would change so I never tried to think about it.” Jack was sitting against Mark on the couch, rolled in a blanket.

“I would have been your brown.” Mark carefully wrapped an arm around Jack.

“Yeah I think I would have thought that if I had met you then, but you are all my colours.” Jack looked up at Mark's face, the bruise on his face was finally fading. Mark softly kissed Jack's lips and stroked his hair, the words were burning on his lips again but it scared him to say them when Jack was conscious. 

“I love you.” Jack spoke the words like he could read Mark’s mind. His smile could light up a room and Mark’s ears were burning. “and you love me too, you told me that.” Mark’s cheeks turned red but he smiled and nodded.

“I love you a lot and I never ever want to lose you because you are my everything. The world would be nothing without you.” Mark felt his ears burn but the words came straight from his heart. Jack smiled and put his head against Mark’s chest. The world could end tonight and they wouldn’t have cared, because they had each other and nothing stood between their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter. It could have had a better ending but i just didnt want to drag it on nd another chapter just wasnt in it without making it to long and weird. I hope you all liked it very much.


End file.
